SECRETS
by STAILS565
Summary: Soul have some friends , that he met before Maka , what they do during the show , they, are the best , before Maka and her friends.


STAILS565: SUP, STAILS here

SOUL: Yo, Soul here

STAILS: okay, this fic, is of the bands , on Soul Eater universe .

SOUL: which bands?

STAILS: Well,

Blood On The Dance Floor

Linkin Park

Avenge Sevenfold

30 Seconds to Mars

JakeWolf

Three Days Grace

Five Finger Death punch

& some Ocs.

Layfon Wolfstain Alsief

Darien Wizowski

Renaia Sage

Gerald Tomlinson.

SOUL: Nice, Awesome, the Disclaimer.

STAILS: Please Soul.

SOUL: STAILS565 doesn't own the show, the ocs, expect Layfon, & the bands & Artists, their real people, the only thing own is the plot.

SECRETS

PROLOUGE

A Raven-haired man, that was on one knee, he was dress in punk clothes , he was holding his injured , right arm, which, on the hand was holding the 44 magnum,

" Okay, this Kishin, is tough I gave him that", The man said,

The reflection of another man appear at the surface of the gun, & said," Dahvie, your alright?"

" Yes, Jayy , im fine , Im Fine", The man that is name Dahvie said

Jayy said," No , your not fine, you almost die".

" Clam down Jayy, Clam down," Dahvie replied

But then the Kishin was about to attack , to kill , the meistier and weapon , but another came, it was a white man, holding a scythe , on his right hand, he protected Dahvie & Jayy, Landed in front of them, the scythe's appearance was the same as Soul's weapon from.

"Chester, Mike, what are you doing here", Dahvie asked.

Chester answers," Saving you , don't forget Jared , & Shannon , are going to come as well ".

Like it was as if Chester summon them , Jared Leto appears , he was holding his older brother in weapon from , like Mike & Soul's weapon forms , Shannon's was the same, but with silver that was the handle , and black & White , that was the blade's color.

' you rang Chester ", The black-haired man said.

The white man , Answers," you always appeared when I say your guys names".

Jared look at the injured Dahvie , and said," if we weren't here you guys will be dead, but do you still got the strength , Dahvie"?

The man said," yes, Jared , Im able to continue".

" Well, let's do it then , let's kill this Kishin", Chester said.

The blond-haired man, went to the kishin , but avoided the attacks with ease, Jared look at the monster," Perfect, now our turn".

The Raven-haired man , went to the monster , he block the attack, but got injured on his right side, the Kishin is a combination of Dog, Octopus, Shark, And other dangerous animals, Jared fell to one knee , but thanks to his brother's scythe from , he could balance himself , the reflection of Shannon appears at the surface , of the blade", Brother , you alright"?

"I'm Al... alright Shannon I'm fine", Jared manage to say, he got hit on his abdomen, one of the places to die.

Chester block it, but he was made to let go of Mike, the blond –haired man was hit , and was send flying, he landed on his back, and cough up blood, Mike went back to his human form, before he hit the ground, he landed on one knee," Chester"! he was one of the weapon that cared about their meisters , The blond – haired man sat up , he was holding were it hurts , he said,' Damn it , now , what are we gonna do"? Before he could react, he got pinned to the floor by the kishin, the monster's to tenteqels , have sharp objects on the tip, which , the sharp point is in Chester's wrists. Chester was about to be killed, Jared struggled to stand up, he cough up blood, "Shannon you… you ready "? , Shannon's reflection appear on the blade, & Said," yeah, I'm , but be careful". Jared just smiled , which his older brother know what it says.

Chester look at the kishin, he couldn't fight it, his wrists , were bleeding, uncontrollably, if he did something stupid, he will rip, both of his hands, when the kishin was about to send another of the tetenqels, Mike went in the middle his right arm transform into the blade, he was holding the attack, Dahvie , stood up , aim Jayy at the monster , but his right arm still severally injured, Jared , made his fighting stance, Mike Said," Dahvie , Jared NOW"!

Dahvie shoot, Jared , went to the monster, the shot combine with Shannon's weapon form, and the raven-haired cut the monster, & landed next to Dahvie , Mike transform his right arm back to normal, he went to Chester," You alright"?

" Yeah, im fine, thank you though," the blond-haired man said , while he sat up , Jayy & Shannon were back to their human form, Jayy took care of Dahvie's injured right arm, Shannon his younger brother too, the soul, that , was once , the kishin is there, Jayy, went to it after , he took care his meister, he garb the red soul, and swallow it, now Jayy & Dahvie got 99 souls, the others already got it, but their waiting for their friend to get 99 souls, also.

Mike warp his meister's wrist with bandages , " Im glad you alright Chester ".

" Please, im Fine, because of you, and our friends", Chester said, Sometimes, Mike's feelings get in the way, he cares, about his meister only as a friend, but it seems there's something more.

"Okay, Lets Go ,& tell Lord death", Dahvie said.

Jayy Answers," But before that , let Jared , Chester , & You take the time to heal".

Shannon Replies," That sounds, like a good idea Jayy".

The black-haired weapon just smiles, and have a " Thank You" look .

Chester stood up, his wrist hurts, as well as his torso, he said," Should we go my Friend".

"Okay we go", Jared said, they went, to a secret passage way, to Lord Death.

STAILS: Okay, sometimes I don't want to make a long Prologue , so here it is, Im so sorry, if I start all Suckish , just be nice, to me, I wrote it fast.

SOUL: Yeah, Be nice, to the stories STAILS gonna put here, Be nice.

STAILS: So you guys know what to do.

SOUL: No bad( Rude) Reviews

STAILS: Only Advice & Nice Reviews are welcome, I Can take criticism but not a hard one, so don't be rude, with your reviews.

SOUL: & the title, STAILS didn't got anymore, titles, so , don't be rude, or like Naruto said, Ill Look for you, Ill Find You , & Ill SLAUGHTER you!

STAILS: so don't be rude, or your going to die, but if you have Ocs, that you want me in the stories, Like my other ", A NEW ENEMY", Review, you know what to do.


End file.
